


how do you feel today?

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Bliss, FWP, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Taekwoon needs to handle the separation now is the knowledge that Hakyeon’s going back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you feel today?

 

  
The front door opens with a beep. There's a thump of something heavy hitting the floor, and then a soft padding of feet against the floor.

  
Jiyeon drops herself onto the chair with a heavy sigh.

  
Before he turns around, Taekwoon reduces the heat under the soup, and turns on the rice cooker. He looks at his daughter- she's leaning over the table, chin pressed to the wooden surface, cheek to her arm, and she's pouting. If she goes straight to her room after school, it means no to asking any questions; Taekwoon has learned that already. However, every time Jiyeon seeks Taekwoon first, he knows she has something to tell him.

  
"How was school?"

  
Jiyeon rolls her head against her arm, and her gaze meets her father's. "You know I've been studying for the test these past three days, right?"

  
Taekwoon nods. With Jiyeon's usually great appetite, he was worried when she only ate half of her supper last evening. She was too busy studying, though, so Taekwoon let it be.

  
"I knew this stuff," she says, her tone filled with certainty. "But I panicked, and couldn't remember half of it." She groans and straightens up. "I'm almost sure I'll need to retake it."

  
Once again, Taekwoon nods. He doesn't have an intention to scold her. She's old enough to handle herself, and didn't she just say she studied a lot? There's something that catches Taekwoon's attention more.

  
"Have you had trouble focusing before?" he asks, sitting down next to her.

  
It takes a second for Jiyeon to shake her head, and Taekwoon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He reaches his hand out to pet her head, but she jerks away. Right, she hates it when somebody touches her hair. That's the only thing Taekwoon always forgets about. He didn't have a chance to even touch it, but it's enough for Jiyeon to raise her hands and readjust a few strands. Her hair is short, almost a bowl cut, and Taekwoon smiles- it's shorter than his own hair.

  
"Hey," he starts. "If it happens again, tell me." Taekwoon knows how far troubles with focusing can go, how much problems it causes in the long run. First-hand experience.

  
"I hope you don't have a loony doc in mind." Jiyeon crosses her arms, ready to argue.

  
Taekwoon frowns. Jiyeon frowns even deeper. The urge to smooth the crease between her brows with his thumb raises inside Taekwoon, but he smothers it down. One task at a time.

  
"It's not a nice thing to say, I have no idea who- who taught you that." Jiyeon doesn't make a fuss at the words, not yet. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't spare a second to start an argument. Even with her other dad. But when it's Taekwoon, she always listens, or at least waits for him to finish. "Both physical and mental health is important," Taekwoon continues. "That's why each doctor is important. You're not a loony, nor is a psychiatrist, you brat."

  
Jiyeon rolls her eyes, but her arms untangle, and fall by her sides. "I know," she mumbles. Her ways might not always be good, but she still has a lot of time to learn. And it's good she's ready to fight for herself. "I shouldn't insult other people."

  
Just to spite her, Taekwoon pretends to try patting her head again, and smiles when she shrieks. The lid on the pot clinks, and he goes back to the stove.

  
"As long as you remember, I won't tell dad," Taekwoon says with a smile.

  
"You can't tell on me to yourself, dad." she answers in a grave voice. "Look who needs a doctor, now."

  
Taekwoon leaps at her, and Jiyeon runs off to the living room, choking on her own laughter. She turns the television on, the channels being switched fast, until she finds the cartoons.

  
Taekwoon opens his mouth to tell her the dinner is soon - she gets invested too fast to stop watching whatever she starts - but the doors beeps for the second time that day, and-

  
"Dad!"

  
The roll of the suitcase stops, and, just in time, Hakyeon catches Jiyeon. She wraps her legs and arms around him for approximately three seconds, and then jumps off. Only her dad going back from a trip is able to pull her away from the television, but not for long.

  
"Hello, Monkey," Hakyeon calls, but Jiyeon is already trotting back to the colorful characters on the screen.

  
The soup seethes, ready to boil over, and Taekwoon turns the stove off. It's enough time for Hakyeon to enter the kitchen, and when Taekwoon turns around to look at him, he's already there, right in front of him.

  
It's weird how it always hits Taekwoon only after Hakyeon is back. Over the years, it's been easy to get used to Hakyeon travelling a lot, his job demanding it every now and then. All Taekwoon needs to handle the separation now is the knowledge that Hakyeon's going back to him. He struggled so much when he had to say goodbye to Hakyeon the first, and the second time. The pain of the separation was almost physical. The third time, when Jiyeon was only a couple of months old, it got better. It was hard, but he was too busy with taking care of their little girl to sulk. Now, the pain is reduced to a weak ache inside his chest when he goes to sleep alone in their bed at night.

  
It only grows after Hakyeon comes back.

  
Taekwoon takes the sight of his husband in; he spent three weeks in Rome, and Taekwoon swears he's tanned even more. He looks as handsome as ever.

  
"I swear to God, she's too old to jump on me like that," Hakyeon says, leaning on the counter.

  
"Maybe it's you." Hakyeon quirks his eyebrow, prompting Taekwoon to continue. "Too old to carry her."

  
"Excuse you," he retorts. "Who carried you home after you drank too much at the last year's alumni party?"

  
From the living room, Jiyeon giggles.

  
Taekwoon doesn't remember much. There was his sister with Minyool by her side, clucking disapprovingly- he remembers the sound clearly. And Jiyeon's worried "did something bad happen to daddy?" as she still called him that back then. He was ashamed for days, and Hakyeon teasing him didn't help at all. Even now, he can't stop himself from blushing.

  
Hakyeon pushes himself off the counter. "Where's my 'I missed you'?"

  
Swallowing down his embarrassment, Taekwoon smiles, and hauls Hakyeon in. He kisses his cheek, and it's warm, as if the Italian sun is still lingering on his skin. Hakyeon smells of the cheap hotel shampoo, and there's a hint of a stubble around his lips, but he's back. Taekwoon runs his nose along Hakyeon's neck, trying to find the right scent- his scent.

  
Hakyeon laughs - it probably tickles him - and backs off a little, to look at Taekwoon's face. He studies Taekwoon's hair, currently tied at the top of his head, so the too long fringe won't fall into his eyes. "You look ridiculous," he says, poking the tiny ponytail.

  
Taekwoon snorts, but it ends up muffled by Hakyeon's lips, as they finally kiss. One could think it would be heated and hungry, after so long they've spent apart. Instead, it's unhurried, mouths brushing against each other in a slow motion, the touch lingering.

  
"Ridiculously handsome," Hakyeon murmurs between kisses, and Taekwoon smiles, their teeth bumping.

  
"I'm coming in!"

  
Jiyeon has walked in on them making out enough times to start taking precautions. Or knock on any closed door, for that matter.

  
They untangle themselves, and Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon in the direction of the table. Rice should be heated up enough, and all its left is to lay the food on the table.

  
It takes Hakyeon a couple of mouthfuls to start talking about his trip; he surely missed the food. Jiyeon comments on everything he says and asks about souvenirs. Taekwoon mainly listens, too caught up with food first, and then with the way Hakyeon eyes crinkle. There are already wrinkles in their corners, but all they do is make him look more mature, and if it's possible - more handsome.

  
"Can I sleep at Eunhee's tonight?" Jiyeon asks. "It's Friday!"

  
It never stops surprising Taekwoon that she knows her fathers want to spend some time alone. They spoke about it once, and they have continued the silent agreement since then.

  
Taekwoon looks down at his plate, not trusting to meet Hakyeon's gaze across the table. It's not like having a pajama party with your best friend is a punishment for Jiyeon, but the reason behind it flusters him nonetheless.

  
"If her parents agree," Hakyeon says. Jiyeon rolls her eyes, but promises to ask. "And not before we watch some more cartoons together," he adds.

  
"Deal."

  
And just like that, they disappear into the living room, leaving Taekwoon to clean the dishes by himself. Typical.

 

After Taekwoon finishes, he prepares some snacks for later. Before or after- they're going to get hungry for sure.

 

When he enters the living room it's quiet. The television is off, and Jiyeon is not there. He rounds the sofa, and there is Hakyeon -asleep. The long flight must have exhausted him a lot.

 

Taekwoon smiles. Hakyeon looks adorable; his face is pressed into the armrest, and one of his socks has slipped off, now dangling off his toes.

 

The urge to kiss his husband is big; Taekwoon wants to crawl over him, and lock him in a tight embrace. Maybe take a nap right on top of him, too. It's just a thought, though- he wouldn't do it right now. Hakyeon is tired and he needs to get some rest.

 

He walks into Jiyeon outside of her bedroom. Looks like she's ready to go, with her backpack on, holding a sleeping bag under her arm.

 

"Going already? I could walk-"

 

"Dad," Jiyeon whines. "It's like, three blocks down the street."

 

Of course, Jiyeon falls for Taekwoon faking the over-protectiveness every time. It's not like he doesn't care for her, but she jumped into her "I'm a grown up" phase pretty early. And it wouldn't do any good to keep her under his wings when it's unnecessary.

 

Taekwoon smiles, and she walks away. He follows her to the front door in silence.

 

"Ah," he starts. He almost forgot. "Try to come back early tomorrow. We'll probably go somewhere for dinner."

 

Jiyeon grins. "The new barbecue place?"

 

"Mm."

 

She waves at him without turning around, and then disappears down the stairs.

 

Even though Taekwoon tries to close the door quietly, it must have stirred Hakyeon awake, because he hears a loud groan from the living room.

 

"Hey," Hakyeon says when Taekwoon comes closer. His voice is hoarse, laced with sleep. "What-"

 

"Sleep some more," Taekwoon interrupts him. Hakyeon looks like he wants to get up, propping himself up on his forearms, and Taekwoon pushes him down. "I'm going to run you a bath."

 

Hakyeon deflates against the cushions, closing his eyes again.

 

Before Taekwoon starts, he does other things first: changes the covers on their bed, puts Hakyeon's clothes away to wash later, tidies their bedroom up a little bit. Only then he fills the bathtub with hot water, putting some sea salt under the stream so it mixes nicely.

 

Yet again, Hakyeon must have heard it, because he paddles into the bathroom, all ruffled, and barely awake. Taking off clothes doesn't go very well for him, and Taekwoon ends up helping him, letting out an affectionate snort. People say Taekwoon's the cute one, but it must be because nobody has a chance to see Hakyeon in this state except Taekwoon. He's glad for it though, especially since Hakyeon's naked now, bending over the bathtub to check the temperature of the water. Taekwoon throws the clothes into the hamper without looking away from the curve of Hakyeon's ass.

 

It takes time for Hakyeon to fully sink into the water- it's really hot. He lets a content sighs when he does, and looks at Taekwoon expectantly.

 

"Join me?"

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, but he comes closer. He crouches by the bathtub, resting his chin on the edge. "Your hands will get naughty."

 

Hakyeon laughs, the water splashing. "Isn't that the plan, though?" It turns to indignant cry when Taekwoon sprinkles his face with water. "Hey!"

 

To get even, Hakyeon spatters some water on Taekwoon too, who jerks away and promptly falls on his ass.

 

"Just- hurry up," Taekwoon chides, but it's devoid of any spite.

 

Sometimes Taekwoon feels like a teenager, not like a man twice the age. Right now he's pacing around the room, waiting for Hakyeon to finish, excited like the time when they started dating. It's good he hasn't forgotten it yet- the sheer joy of spending the time with his husband. But he feels silly.

 

It doesn't take long for Hakyeon to emerge from the bathroom. Judging by the towel wrapped around his hips, no clothes on, he might be as excited as Taekwoon is.

 

Hakyeon makes a move to sit in Taekwoon's lap, but no- that's not what Taekwoon has in mind. He gently pushes Hakyeon onto the bed, face down, and pulls the towel off his hips. Hakyeon doesn't even look up at Taekwoon. He only sighs against the pillow he's dragged under his head.

 

Taekwoon is determined to take his time. He runs his hands up Hakyeon's thighs, but stops Hakyeon when he tries to spread them.

 

"Not yet," Taekwoon says, moving his hands up, over Hakyeon's hips, his back, and to his shoulders.

 

Positioning himself over Hakyeon's body, Taekwoon starts to massage his neck and shoulders. Hakyeon hums appreciatively. His muscles flex, tensing when Taekwoon gives an especially hard squeeze, and loosen when he gently rubs over them with his fingers.

 

Taekwoon moves down, digging his fingers into Hakyeon's skin. Now, looking at it bare, Taekwoon is able to see a subtle lines of where the sun has darkened it. Like above his elbows where the sleeves of the t-shirt ends, and on his neck, the hem of the collar cutting it into a round shape. Taekwoon finds it oddly adorable. He slides his palms down and stops them just above Hakyeon's ass, moving them in small circles.

 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon says. It sounds like a warning.

 

Taekwoon leans down, to kiss both of Hakyeon's shoulderblades. He slowly makes his way down; he darts his tongue out, to lick into the deeps of Hakyeon's spine. Before he can reach lower, mouth at the cheeks of Hakyeon's ass, Hakyeon wiggles away.

 

"No way you're torturing me like this tonight," Hakyeon shoots him a glare over his shoulder. His cheeks are tinted pink, and when he turns a bit, to fetch the lube from the nightstand, Taekwoon notices he's already-

 

The temptation is too strong, and Taekwoon reaches out to touch. Totally surprised, Hakyeon yelps, and the small bottle falls out of his hand, down to the carpet.

 

Taekwoon can't stop himself from laughing out loud. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand, and looks at Hakyeon leaning over the bed, reaching out to retrieve the lube from the ground. The moment Hakyeon is back up, Taekwoon snatches the bottle away, and settles between Hakyeon's legs.

 

The kiss that follows is slow and deep. On instinct, Taekwoon grinds down, and it makes Hakyeon gasp into the kiss.

 

"It's been too long," Hakyeon murmurs, breaking the kiss. His lips move to Taekwoon's jaw, and then down, to suck at his neck.

 

"Ah, yes," Taekwoon replies. He pushes his hips down again, and, very reluctantly, moves away. He puts Hakyeon's legs over his thighs, so he has an easier access. He squeezes some lube out of the bottle and spreads it over his fingers. "Much too long," he says, easing the tip of his finger inside. It's hard to push it further. "You're so-"

 

Hakyeon groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. "I didn't have any lube," he sputters. "I couldn't even- ah!"

 

Taekwoon starts to pump his finger in and out, and it shuts Hakyeon up. So Hakyeon did think about it when he was away; he wanted to have sex with Taekwoon, to be ready for it. He missed it.

 

Taekwoon's heart leaps at the thought.

 

It takes a while to stretch Hakyeon open, and by the third finger, he's tossing and turning on the bed.

 

"Please, p-please..." He sobs, straining to move his hips against Taekwoon's hand.

 

"I think..." Taekwoon starts. He crooks his fingers, and Hakyeon moans. "I think you should start using the plug again."

 

Hakyeon's laugh catches on another moan when Taekwoon moves his fingers inside him and finds his prostate.

 

"Didn't you hate the thing?" He asks, his hips jerking.

 

"Mm." Taekwoon finds it hard to focus on words, to busy fucking Hakyeon with his fingers, eyes shifting to Hakyeon's cock- it's flushed, and hard against his stomach. "But I appreciate its usefulness."

 

When Taekwoon increases his pace Hakyeon shudders, and then again, jolts of pleasure running through his body.

 

"If you don't stop-"

 

"Yes."

 

Grabbing Hakyeon's legs, Taekwoon puts them over his shoulders. He turns his head to kiss the side of Hakyeon's knee. He bends as far as he can, so he's able to lick at Hakyeon's thighs.

 

Hakyeon comes with a short cry when Taekwoon sneaks his other hand between Hakyeon's legs to touch his cock. His legs dig into Taekwoon's shoulders, and Taekwoon eases them down, scratching the sensitive skin of his thighs. There's come on Hakyeon's stomach, and sweat over his temples and collarbones. Taekwoon thinks he looks beautiful.

 

Hakyeon breaks into a laugh. "I thought I was too old for this," he confesses.

 

Taekwoon snorts. "You're not."

 

"You say that because we're the same age!"

 

Taekwoon doesn't answer. He's really done talking now. He takes his clothes off swiftly, and then rolls Hakyeon around, pressing against him once again.

 

"Use more lube," Hakyeon pleads, searching for the bottle with his hand.

 

Taekwoon slants over to mouth at Hakyeon's neck, and he grabs the lube. His cock gets trapped beneath him, right between Hakyeon's cheeks. Hakyeon curses out loud.

 

After slicking himself up - Hakyeon really likes it slippery and wet - Taekwoon pins Hakyeon to the bed and, inch by inch, goes in. Hakyeon has been always stronger than Taekwoon, but even he can't move with the way Taekwoon is holding him still.

 

I've been slacking with my workouts, Taekwoon thinks, when he lifts himself up and his thighs quiver. He lowers himself down, slow again, and Hakyeon punches the bed.

 

"You can... just, go," Hakyeon stammers.

 

And so Taekwoon does. When he gets tired, he collapses on top of Hakyeon, and keeps rutting against him. He's so close, yet he can't reach it.

 

Suddenly, there's a hand in his hair, and somehow Hakyeon's able to turn his head enough to meet Taekwoon's lips with his. They're both panting, trying to catch their breaths, so their mouths move sloppily; it's wet, and the sounds they make are almost as obscene as them fucking.

 

Taekwoon thinks about it, about all the noises Hakyeon makes, and his own little moans. It's what brings him over the edge. His hips stutter, and he stills. Hakyeon whines, nudging at Taekwoon's side. He rolls away with a groan.

 

They find each other's hands and lace their fingers together.

 

"Hey," Taekwoon says softly, squeezing Hakyeon's hand. "Do you want me to..." He looks at Hakyeon's ass. It's been always deliciously round, and now it glistens with lube. He tries to gather his thoughts. "You-"

 

"Nah, I want to take a nap," Hakyeon says. He looks sleepy again. "And then I want to fuck you, so it's okay."

 

Taekwoon's not going to pass on that. "It's been even longer than... this."

 

A smile Hakyeon gives him is a wicked one.

 

They clean themselves as much as they can without leaving the bed, and slip under the covers. On top they might be covered in come and lube, but the underneath and the sheets are still clean. Taekwoon snuggles close, putting his head on Hakyeon's chest; his heart is still beating a little fast, but steadily.

 

Taekwoon really has missed going to sleep by his husband's side.

 

"Oh, aren't you hungry?" Taekwoon asks. "I made some snacks."

 

"Later," Hakyeon answers. "Sleep now."

 

Taekwoon snuggles closer. He kisses Hakyeon's neck softly, and smiles when Hakyeon answers with a kiss of his own against Taekwoon's forehead. The sleep comes easily.

 

The nap turns into an almost a full-night sleep. They wake up when the sun comes up, and they fuck in its rays seeping through the window.

 

The snack turns to be a perfect breakfast, and after a shower they eat it on the sofa. It's hard to tell who falls asleep first this time, but they're both blinking their eyes open when Jiyeon comes back.

 

"You must be getting old", she comments, looking at yawning Taekwoon.

 

"Do you want to skip the dinner today, young lady?"

 

Hakyeon's threat sounds serious, and Jiyeon lifts her hands in surrender.

 

Taekwoon snorts; it's not like Hakyeon didn't point their age the night before.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out like this


End file.
